My Life Revolves Around Her
by freez under fire
Summary: Bella Swan is excited as she is eloping with her prince charming, Jacob Black. Edward Masen is trying to mend his broken heart and is SLIGHTLY suicidal. Lets see what happens when thier paths crosses. Shall we? R&R pls. 6th chap up!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

EPOV

Buzz buzz buzz….. Muttering….. People shouting at each other….

Nothing made sense; it was all just a disturbing noise and…numbness, that's what I felt right now. Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Edward?" and then everything seemed more...clear. but when i heard what they were talking about..lets just say that i was'nt relieved anymore.

"Although going to the court is beneficial to her, in just four hearings the matter will become clear, and she will know what she geniunile deserves and what she should expect from this company!"

"Look, I don't think we should jump into any conclusions!"

"We are meeting here because we are considering Mrs. Masen's demands."

"Consider? Who gave you the authority to..."

I coud'nt bare it anymore.

No one gave me a second glance as i rushed out of the meeting room, not even my mother, i scoffed, mother? She's not my mother anymore, that bitch is the reason for all these arguments, leave the arguments, she's the reason for my fathers suicide! she's no more my mother.

As I rushed to the bathroom Emmet, my personal assistant, nodded at me. i've always thought that i was lucky to have him as my assisstant, he always understood me, and he probably knew what i wanted now.

Ah, the silence a bathroom provides sometimes, i never found it so relaxing...

I knew someone who could probably relax me more, Tanya.

I walked downstairs towards my car as a chorus of 'good morning sir's interrupted my numb mind.

I ignored them, probably not something a the son of a great businessman should do, but nothing mattered at that moment.

I got to my car and my driver rushed to open the door fo me but i walked past the open door and got into the drivers seat and sped off towards Tanya's house, she should be there now after all its Saturday.

I got there and saw a black car already parked in the driveway, hmm, her brother is out for business matters who else is it?

The door was unlocked, and it seemed quite, I headed upstairs straight to her room and was immediately bombarded with the noise of someone moaning and groaning…

NO NO NO! This couldn't be happening, how much pain is I supposed to bear just in just 1 day?

Please god, have mercy on me…

My legs seemed to have a mind of its own as it took me towards the door, I saw my hand reach out and open the door….

NO!

She dint seem to even notice me, I backed away from the door immediately and walked towards my car and opened it, no I don't need this anymore, I closed the car and placed the key and my sleek cell phone on top of it and walked away towards the railway station….

Little did I know that I was going to meet the person who was going to change my life completely…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hey prajakta29, to say the truth i had that exact thought abt alice, i thought abt making the couple into alice/jasper. But i'm more of a bella/edward fan, soooo ther it is, and dont worry i take no offence in ur suggestion :D  
>neway thnx 4 da reviews; I get the WTF al the time <em>&amp;<em> prajakta29**

CHAPTER 2

Last chapter:

Little did I know that I was going to meet the person who was going to change my life completely…

EPOV

I had no idea why I chose the railway station, but my body seemed to have a mind of its own.

I would like you to officially meet me. I'm Edward Masen or the Edward Masen Jr., son of the famous and one of the most successful business men Edward Masen Sr. and Elizabeth Masen or should I say Elizabeth Dwyer, oh, how I hate that woman, she is the reason for my father's death-his suicide-and now the company is in my hand, i have to take care of the business when i have no experience in it and has always been interested in music which my mother has always admired and supported me in, that was until she met her current husband. My fathers hard work, the company, is a mess now and i don't think running away is a great idea, but what choice do i have?

I was so lost in my thoughts that i had'nt realised that i have reached my destination. I was in front of a train which would take me to god knows where. it was'nt as if i cared anyway, i dought anyone would even try to search for me. I sighed and god in the train and sat in the first free seat i saw.

I wonder if any would have noticed that i'm missing yet. I'm sure there would be reasonable number of text messages and missed calls from Emmet, too bad it would'nt reach me as i had left my cell...

As the train started moving slowly a commotion in front shook me out of my musings. The train entrance was in my sight so i could see what it was all about. Apparently someone was late and was tying to catch the train which would'nt have been too hard if it was'nt for ton of luggage the person seemed to carry. I would have laughed at this if I was'nt...in the mood i'm currently in.

I tuned it out after some time, but I guess whoever is above did'nt like me much as thats when the trouble started.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Last chapter:i tuned it out after some time, but i guess whoever was above din't like me much as that's when the trouble started.

EPOV

I dint notice that someone was trying to talk to me until the said person poked me, and I have to say, she's very good at it.

I turned to enquire what the matter is, and let me say you, she was beautiful, every guys dream. Too bad it dint have much use on me as I was just recovering from heartbreak, I would've definitely ogled if not for the said situation.

I then realized that she was asking me to move away from the place I was currently sitting in as it was hers. I looked at her with a blank expression for a moment and moved away from there and sat opposite to the said seat. little did I know that I was going to regret it immensely.

BPOV

Man! Damn time! Who ever invented the time limit thingy, he's crazy. and its not my fault that i have too many luggage, i love my soft toys and i cant bare to part them so shoot me, i packed it all up, like i said i love them. Oh, how rude of me, i dint introduce myself. Anyway here it goes.

I'm Isabella Swan, but dare call me Isabella... Anyway as i said i'm Bella Swan. I love music, all type of music but i prefer soft ones unlike my BFF Alice Cullen. but hey she's one hell of a girl. I love her. she's always there for me trough thick and thin. I can't ever forget the stuff she's done for me. But I REALLY don't wanna go into a dull mood right now. As i at last reached my assigned seat i saw that somebody already sat there, and let me tell you he was...sex on legs or whatever you call it. Sexy tousled bronze hair, pale face, angled features. Like i said every girls wet dream.

I would've definitely atleast flirted with him if i dint alredy have my prince charming.

Jacob Black.

**sooooooo? hows it? pls review if you like it.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Last chapter:I looked at her with a blank expression for a moment and moved away from there and sat opposite to the said seat. Little did i know that i was going to regret this immensely.

EPOV

"Hey, what's you name?" I looked up blankly; I wasn't in a mood to small talk, who would be in this kind of situation? She stared at me waiting for an answer, when she got the idea that she won't get one from she turned around kept her bag on the top flour or whatever you call it, well I don't know much about trains.

Then she sat back looked at me and that's when the flood gate opened.

"You know nobody like to take the passage seat, but I ALWAYS insists on the passage seat. The reservation person gets very alarmed and worried, but MY logic is that my journey doesn't end with this train!"

She has got up and started shuffling around searching for something in her large duffel bag. But the thing that intrigued me more was the rate of speed she was talking at.

"I come from LA; my whole family's there and let me tell you I have a veeeery big family. But I love it, everyone says that LA is a crowded city. But tell me what do you mean by crowded? People like us form crowd! They are a part of the crowd! Still they crib!" she said making an angry face. But, did I want to know all these? NO I DO NOT! What is her fucking problem? I feel like literally pulling my hair out!

"Anyway… hey! Where are you going?" well my dear there's this girl that just can't shut her fucking mouth and I'm trying to escape from her. But, really, I'm not that stupid to say it out loud.

I ignored her and walked towards the exit.

Unexpectedly, the door was open. I walked closer and pulled it open completely and let the rush of air ruffle my hair as I looked at the darkness of the night. It looked so...calm and...peaceful.

Then i looked beneath at the rails, I just take one more step and i can leave this hellhole...

Just one more step...no one would know.

Who am I kidding? It would be a flash news, but did I care?

Nope, not at all...

Just one more step..

I lifted my right leg and...

"What the fuck are you doing?"

I whirled around and saw that it was Ms. Chatterbox. I knew how I must've looked. Blood shot eyes and slightly sweating.

"...last time a child died, leaning out there like that. Its really dangerous!" suddenly she stopped talking and i saw realisation dawn on her as she asked in a soft voice "Are you dump? You cant talk?"

When i still dint say anything and turned my head ignoring her, she continued "hmm.. oh! i see, you are shy huh? Or are you just insolent? whatever it is i'm sure there's some kind of matter. I asked THREE times..but did i get any answer? nope, none!"

"Ticket please?"

"Its on the berth! hang on i'll just get it for you."

"Excuse me, sir, I need your ticket please."

The owner of the voice patted me to get my attention. I looked up to see his impatient expression. "Excuse me sir? please get in first." I stepped inside while he locked the exit.

Then he turned towards me "Sir, now please hand over your ticket."

Ms. Chatterbox has been watching this show all along. Now she stepped in front of me and started showing actions "He. needs. your. ticket. TICKET, you know tick-et" she said along with actions as if she were talking to a two year old kid. "Ticket,ticket. Where's your ticket?"

"I...I don't have a ticket..." Her jaw would be lying on the floor if it was possible, hey, I was'nt _that _bad. Was I?

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

"Actually you see, what happened is that the decision was made at the very last moment, so there was no time to go get a ticket" yeah, you guessed it, i was binging up excuses for a guy whom i barely know, but you see i'm extremely good at persuading people, so...there you have it. "But, come on, the train is quite empty" i continued,"So you can get him a ticket right now, right? There's no problem...right?".As i waited for a few seconds and still din't get any response I poked him (I don't know why but, for some reason that always works) and asked,"Hey, are you convinced? Or shall i say more?" The guy tuned towards -ha! said it always works dint i?-and asked "Ticket for where?" No response, hmm, weird guy. "Hello? i'm talking to you". I guess he heard that as he snapped his head towards the attendee.

He had a cute confused expression an his face, WAIT! did i just say cute? I think i'm going crazy.

"Where is this train going?", can you say WHAT. THE. HELL. Well...the attendee said the first word and he had an annoyed look on his face. Well, i cant blame him. And now i'm not the one who's crazy, its him, sigh, i guess i have to get my talents out again as Alice says.

"Last stop! Get him a ticket for the last stop" the attendee turned and stared at me. I tried to explain further though most of it i was'nt sure about as did'nt give me any personal info. I started in a grave voice,"Look, i might as well say you this." And for better effects i gave a dramatic sigh,"A tragedy has occurred with him, he's going through bad times", I said while making a sympathetic face and nodding towards ."So that's why..." I trailed off staring into his eyes trying to make him understand. I nodded towards his letter pad and said,"Last stop!"

He sighed, shaking his head and noted something down.

THEN i dropped all my act and started with, what i was sure was a awed look and asked him,"Hey mister br-" shit, too close,"whats the matter" i whispered while looking around as if to make sure no one was eavesdropping. "Are you doing drugs?", he slowly looked up at that with a blank face, uh huh, i prefer that confused look over his constantly blank face. I ignored it and continued, trying to get something out of him."Look if there's any, ANY problem, then you can tell me."

EPOV

I looked down when she said that i can tell her about my problems, oh how much i wish that i could do that. But i don't think that i'm prepared to tell my problems to a stranger.

"I don't mind, tell me!" God! i wish she'd leave me alone."All my friends tell me their problems, and i solve it! Do you know? I'm that kind of a girl. Like an agony aunt whose articles you find in the magazine?" She said trying to explain."I'm just like that! Tell me! whats the matter? Tell me whats your problem! Tell me whats your problem! Tell me!"

That's when I burst.

**pls pls pls review. without atleast 5 reviews i'm not going to wright the next chap. **


	5. Chapter 5

Last Chapter: That's when I burst.

Chapter 5

EPOV

"You're my problem", I burst out. I couldn't control it anymore. And she was REALY testing my patience. "You are talking non-stop! Can't you get it through your thick fucking skull that I'm not interested in talking to you? I just don't wanna talk to you alright? I don't wanna know if you're coming from LA or goin' to LA. Whether you live in some hostel or brothel or whatever! I just don't fucking care, alright? So just please, please LEAVE. ME. ALONE! Alright?" I finished it off with a huff.

She seemed to be on the verge of tears, her lower lips quivering…. This is probably the reaction I expected but nope, It wasn't. She stared at me her mouth slightly agape, but still a hint of smile on her lips.

But that's when the guilt started burning inside me. After everything she's done for me-though she's a pain in the ass-I shouldn't have reacted like that.

I sighed, "Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said all that" though they're true, "it was really rude of me, I'm sorry." I sighed; I really wasn't short tempered person or something, really. I guess I just couldn't bare it anymore or something..

"That thing about brothel, it's not true," Wow, this girl or woman or whatever….she never failed to surprise me! Seriously? Is she for real? I just apologized and this is what she says?

I tried to explain "listen, I-,"

"No, its fine" she interrupted me, "I know what's your problem! You have been having trouble in life and you have been thinking so much and the pent up anger and frustration that you couldn't contain anymore just broke out and just unfortunately I was the one to receive it, right?"

….

W.O.W.

I stared at her and if you actually think about it I guess that _**was**_ part of the problem, but the major problem was-I had no doubt-her.

"But…." She continued, "I don't mind, actually nothing and I mean NOTHING will upset me today,"

Here we go…

"you know why because …." She gave a dramatic pause, I tried to tune her out as much as possible, but what can I say, I guess tuning her out is one of the impossible stuff. But i got the idea that she's really excited about whatever she was going to say as she continued her blabbering.

"I'm running away with my boyfriend!" _sigh, _"great, right? And then guess what…"

Almost half an hour passed.

"The thing is that, I don't like shopping but we can't avoid getting clothing for ourselves just because we don't like shopping right? And my…"

Another half an hour passed and I felt the train slow down.

And the only thought that crossed my mind at that moment was that I have to somehow get out of here.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey ppl, I 4got 2 apologize 4 the long wait. I had my exams and was so busy that I dint get the time to update so 4 that I updating 2 chapters, though they are short.**

Last chapter: and the only thought that crossed my mind at that moment was that I had to somehow get out of here.

Chapter 6

BPOV

I tried to get some sleep while having a chat with my new friend Mr. Broody, here. And got on my bunk after changing into something more comfortable, and no I dint change in front of our friend sitting there looking as if he wished he was anywhere but here. Hmm, I wonder why that would be. Never mind. I got on the bunk and tried to get as comfortable as I could. I turned to face him and continued talking but unfortunately I was more tired than I expected and started to snooze off.

Suddenly I woke up after maybe 20 minutes. I have no idea what woke me up but I had weird feeling and I looked towards the seats below and noticed that Mr. Broody wasn't there.

I quickly got down from the top sleeping bunk and walked towards the exits. I could feel that the train had started moving again after the last stop.

As I reached the exit I saw the guy who helped me into the train as I ran to catch staring at something outside the train and as I leaned out the exit I saw what he was staring at or should I say _who_ he was staring at. I saw person walking away from the train and knew immediately who that was. With the slump in his shoulders while he walked and the slow pace he walked at reminded me of my sister's behavior after her breakup with her boyfriend.

I shook that thought out of my head and called out to him.

"Hey Mr.!"

I guess the geeky guy beside me was trying to call him too as he asked me Mr. Broody's name. I ignored him partly because I neither did I know it and partly because I felt like it.

"Hey, you! The trains' leaving! Get back here! You'll miss the train." As he still dint turn back I got out of the train ignoring the geek who was now trying to get me to come back inside the train and jogged after Mr. Broody.

"Hey! I'm talking to you." I called out as he again ignored me and turned around a corner, disappearing from my view.

I didn't have much time as the train was speeding up, so I started running after him, adamant on getting him back inside the train for some reason.

EPOV

I sighed as I heard her running behind me. I guess getting rid of her is inevitable.

I saw a vacant seat and headed towards it. I sat down waiting for her to catch up as I knew she would.

I wasn't disappointed as she pulled on my upper arm saying in a breathless voice, "Come on, and get up! The trains' leaving." I sighed and faced her, she stared me as if I was the one who was crazy or something, "Come on, let's go!"

She stared at me for some more while then turned and looked at the train which was right now _almost _unreachable. She did this three times then started running towards the train while yelling at me in an exasperated voice, "Go to hell!"

I stared at her retreating back, feeling some kind of a tug in my heart.

BPOV

"Stop! Stop the train!" I shouted as I ran towards the train as fast as I could and because I was so focused on the train that I didn't notice the rotten tomatoes lying on the floor-don't ask me how it got there, because I have no idea how it did-and because I didn't notice it, yeah that's right you guessed it, I slipped on it and fell down. What can I say; I guess I was having a very bad day.

I somehow managed to get out of the mess and resumed my attempt to catch the train all the while panting due to the exertion. I ran for almost 2 more minutes after completely giving it up and feeling utterly helpless as I stared at the train, the distance between the train and me increasing by each second.

I stood there for a while and then whirled around and immediately saw HIM walking around the corner, he must have heard me calling out to the train to stop.

I glared at him as he sighed, shaking his head and threw his black overcoat onto a nearby chair.

I stalked towards him as he folded his arms across his chest and stood there as if all this wasn't his fault.

Ugh, I hate him.

"You stupid weirdo! Which world are you from, huh? I have missed my train because of you. My entire luggage is on its way to my home while I am standing here in sleep clothes! I have lost everything! All because of you! What will I do now huh?" It was a good thing that the whole platform was empty as I screamed at that asshole standing in front of me.

"Excuse me? But I don't think I remember asking you to get down from the train. Can't you mind your own business?"

How dare he!

"Oh! So it's my mistake, huh? You shameless bastard! I was helping you! You should be thanking me and instead tour showing me attitude? You are such a bastard!" I screamed at him.

We were almost nose to nose and when i peeked down I could see that the top two buttons of his white shirt was unbuttoned, and I can't help but say that he had a very well defined abs. I immediately averted my eyes towards his and noticed that he was staring at my lips.

I smirked but it soon slipped of my face as he leaned forward and…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Fine! Thankyou! Thankyou for helping me. Now will tou please please LEAVE. ME. ALONE." Ah! Not so easy buddy!

"Leave you alone? Leave you ALONE! Right! I dont think so buddy! You are going to take me all the way to LA with MY ENTIRE LUGGAGE!" i shouted at him, my voice increasing by the end of my little rant.

One thing you should know is that i am a VERY stubborn person and when i need something i get it! Oh yes, i will! No matter what the consequences are.

And this is something i am adamant about and i'm not going to let him go UNTIL AND UNLESS I GET WHAT I NEED.

Nope! No way!

He stared at me as if i had grown a second head and then guess what he did?

He ran.

He fucking ran!

Oh! Now he's going to get it. I thought as i ran after him shouting...

**hws it ppl? and pls pls pls review. its gonna get exciting next chapter onwards.:D**


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note.

I'm thinking about removing this story as it seems that no1s interested in reading it (i dint get any reviews recently anyway). If any1 wants me to continue pleas review.

Freez under fire


End file.
